


Why is that Prince Zuko?

by thewaywardwriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A:TLA - Freeform, Conversations, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a month since Aang the Avatar stripped Ozai of his firebending and a week since Zuko's coronation and all Zuko wanted to know was <i>why</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is that Prince Zuko?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Zuko and Aang arguing over Aang's decison to not kill the Fire Lord.

"You didn't kill him."

It had been a month since Aang the Avatar stripped Ozai of his firebending and a week since Zuko's coronation and all Aang wanted was to get a little piece and quiet.

"What's that Zuko?" he started, "I can't hear you over my meditating."

As he started a contemplative "Ommmm," Zuko couldn't help but smile.

_That_ would be the Aang he knew.

"You didn't kill him," he said again.

"Why?"

"Didn't need to," was the answer, "Would  _you_ have killed him, Zuko?

And so when the newest Fire Lord opened his mouth to say  _'Yes. What my fa - **Ozai** \- did was wrong. He deserved to be killed,' _he found himself saying "...No. No, I wouldn't have."

_'And why is that? Prince Zuko?'_ He could hear his uncle - Or was it Aang? - saying to him.

"Because he didn't deserve to die."

He deserved to live.

And live with all of it.


End file.
